reason why
by dianwinx
Summary: after a horrifying past, flora and her friends leave for another town. where helia a popular guy falls for flora. while flora doesn't believe in falling in love, she has to face reality when she falls in love. and will her ex boyfriend get in the way?
1. Chapter 1 flower

**this is a new story about flora from winx club and helia! it's a really touching story!**

* * *

'' brandon let's leave, who cares about this stupid dance''  
'' riven stop whining, you big baby'' this so called riven was a guy with short magenta hair, and violet eyes.  
'' ya who cares , i bet only sky and brandon will get dates'' nabu asked.  
'' ok it dousn't matter who get's dates and who dousen't , it only matters if we have fun'' sky smiled.

okay you are probably wondering who thease people are, well you met riven now let's go on to the others.

there's sky he has blonde hair, he is a big flirt him and brandon.  
brandon is a lady's is the fun-loving, he is caring and loves sports.  
he has brown hair and green eyes.

the other one beside him is nabu, the sporty type of has long brown hair wich is braded , and it falls down to his back.

next is timmy he loves tecknology, He is sweet, but shy, even seeming cowerdly has ginger colored hair, and blue eyes.

last but not least their is helia loves writing poems and drawing and romance. Helia is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree.  
He is very daring at times, if you heart someone he loves, he will nto forgive you. sometimes.  
He is also not afraid to voice his thoughts.  
he has long midnight blue hair , it is tyed ina pony tail and covers one of his emreld eyes.

'' ya who cares, check out does girls over their '' riven smiled, they followed his gaze to see five beautifull ladys.  
'' the girl with red hair is gorgeas!'' sky beamed,'' i think their new here'' timmy smiled.  
'' i have never seen them here'' helia said.  
'' let's go intruduce our selves'' brandon said walking up to them.  
'' hello ladys'' he smiled, as he gentaly kissed a blond girls hand.  
'' what are your names '' nabu asked, they were all drolling over them but helia.

'' i'm bloom'' she had long fiery red hair, she looked like a jumpy girl.  
''i'm musa'' musa was short, but not alot. she had long black hair witch was in two ponytails. she looked like a bad girl type.  
'' i'm stella'' stella had long blonde hair and orange eyes, her skin was lighter compared to the others.  
'' i'm techna'' techna was on her phone, she had short purple hair, rather odd. midnight blue eyes.  
'' i'm layla '' a girl with dark skin, she had long hair. and green eyes.  
'' one of our friends flora went to get some roses, here she come now'' layla smiles.  
their friend flora had tanned skin, honey brown hair with blonde bangs and emerald a flowery top with white jeans, and feather earrings.

'' she looks like your type'' riven whispered to helia.

'' sorry i was late guys'' flora said.''umm, hello'' flora smiled looking at the 6 boys in front of her, but the one that caught her attention was helia.  
'' well our names are nabu, sky, brandon , timmy,helia and i'm revan'' riven pointed out each guy.  
'' are you guys new here'' sky asked.  
'' ya it's our first day here, and stella wanted to go shopping and we had no other choice but to tag along'' bloom smiled.  
'' really, what school are you going to '' brandon asked,'' magix high. you know the one where you learn dance and music.  
while they were talking away, tecna got bored.  
'' hey timmy, want to go check out the i pod's ''timmy nodded and they left the group.  
musa watched as they left, she grabbed rivan's arm. so he could be her hight.  
'' let's go see the new tunes '' she smiled, '' like i got anything better to do'' rivan they walked away .  
'' let's go see the new top pop G outfit's'' stella asked brandon'' sure'' they walked away.  
'' wanna get something to eat'' sky asked bloom'' ya'' they left.  
'' wanna go play some hockey'' layla suggested '' beet you there'' nabu said running away, layla right behind him.  
everybody left till flora and helia were left.  
'' so wanna go check out the flower shop'' flora suggested.  
'' sure, tell me about yourself '' helia said as they walked to the flower shop.  
'' well i like flowers, and my favorite music is pop and slow music'' flora started.  
'' whats your favorite color'' flora asked.'' mine is midnight blue''

time past, they went to the flower shop. and they were almost out of questions untill they sat at a table and order food. that's when flora got a question.  
'' okay i got one'' flora smiled.'' spill'' helia said.  
'' how many girlfriend's have you ever had, and when was the last time you dated'' flora asked.  
'' well i only dated like two girls, sasha was my last girlfriend. we broke up.'' helia said.  
'' she flirted with every guy, if she saw me just talk to a friend that's a girl. she would snap'' '' how about you''  
'' i broke up with my boyfriend 1 year ago'' flora said.  
'' whats his name'' helia asked.'' adem''  
helia remembered a adem person he new, but he let the thought pass  
'' why did you brake up with him'' helia asked .helia could see he hit a nerve.  
'' well i have my reasons.'' flora sighed, it looked like she was about to cry.'' i'm sorry i won't ask that again'' helia said, flora didn't respond.  
'' your order is here '' the waiter handed them there food.a smile grew on her face.  
flora began eating her fry's, than took a big bite out of her hamburger.

'' wow in all my life, i girl would be to shy to eat like that in front of me''helia laughed as he watched flora eat.  
'' well I'm different , i'm not scared to show my true identity'' flora laughed .  
'' your one of a kind'' helia smirked.

after they were done eating, they went to search for their friends.  
'' were are we suppose to meet them'' flora asked helia.  
'' in front of the kucky hair salon'' helia answerd.  
'' were is that. helia pointed to a mini shop, with their friends infront waiting.  
flora waved to her friends.  
'' how long does it take you to walk here'' tecna tapped her foot, annoyed.  
flora said sorry.  
'' flora come here'' helia said he pulled flora away from her friends.  
'' here'' he handed her a beautiful flower with pink petals.  
'' thanks'' she smiled.  
'' what the hell are you doing helia, let's go'' rivan yelled.  
they waved their good byes.

AT STELLA'S HOUSE

when they got to stella's house , they changed into their pj's and ran into stella's room to talk.  
'' ohh my god!'' stella yelled, once everybody was sitting in a circle beside her  
'' i think brandon like's me'' stella yelled.  
'' nabu asked me out this weekand'' layla yelled jumping up and down.  
'' rivan is a real pain in the ass, it took him kile five hole minutes for him to say he actually wants to go to the movies'' musa smircked.  
'' sky kissed me'' bloom squealed.  
'' me and timmy are going to watch titanic '' tecna yelled.

than everybody turned to flora, who was playing with her flower.  
'' why you looking at me like that?'' flora asked.  
'' didn't helia ask you out, or kiss you'' bloom beamed.  
'' no'' flora was confussed.  
''ohh the horror'' stella fake fainted, into layla's arms.  
'' well he did give me this nice flower'' flora smiled, all the girls felt sleep kick in.  
'' well tommorow will be great, since the boys are by our side '' musa yawned.  
'' ya for now let's go to sleep'' tecna said.  
all the girls agreed and went into their sleeping bags.

flora held her flower to her chest while she slept.

* * *

who knows why flora dousn't want to tell helia about her love life! find out if you keep reading :O


	2. Chapter 2 we can do better than that

the girls had got there sceduals from the office, and headed to there classes. musa and flora had the same class which was vocal class, where you get to learn how to control your voice and to sing and write songs.

they where about to walk into the classroom when they bumped into someone.'' ohh where so sorry'' flora said scrambling to her feet, than she noticed it was helia and riven.

'' hey it's flora and musa '' riven smiled, at musa making her blush. '' that's our names don't ware it out '' musa they walked into the class room it was like one of does college lectures but smaller.'' wow'' flora beamed.

flora and musa had to introduce them selves, to the class. '' well welcome to our school '' the teacher said.

musa and flora hurried to there seats beside riven and helia.

started talking when she noticed some people weren't paying attention. '' sasha why don't you and your little squid come here and sing a song for us, instead us sticking your toungues down your boyfriends throat'' said, sahsa sneered at her.

sasha was quite pretty she had long red hair with gold eye' her dress made flora sick. she had on a blue tight dress that stopped at her but, and gold heels. and her friends looked as slutty as her.

they walked down to the front, '' do that again, and you guy's have detention! '' said, but they just glared at her.

'' what ever '' the girl beside her with the blonde hair said.

'' what's up with there clothes'' musa whispered in my ears. '' i have no idea, there close must be rotting in there closet '' flora laughed.

'' sing a song that you want '' said getting off the stage.

'' this song goes to all you heart breakers out there '' sasha said,looked strait at helia.

flora pov:

** true love( by pink )**

** sasha: Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face

There's no one quite like you

You push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you

flora looked around and saw everybody bobbing there head to the music, or tapping the feet.

mylie was doing the dancing, and jane was so out of tune. but together they sounded a little better.

jane:At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

all:True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

mylie:Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean

Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)

You can do it baby

saha:At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

Why I'm still here, or where could I go

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you,

So much, I think it must be

all:True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you

**(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)**

sahsa:Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

Why do you say the things that you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete

I think it must be

True love, true love

It must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love,

It must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you (like you)

No one else can break my heart like you

the song ended and everybody clapped there hand. '' i think she sang that song to you '' i said to helia, he nodded his head. '' obviously''

'' alright time for feed back '' said to the class, no did anything they all looked scared.

'' fine jack what do you think about there performance ''

'' i think they where super sexy '' he winked at sasha, sasha smiled at him as the rest of them blushed.

'' okay...'' looked around the class till she looked at me. '' what did you think flora '' she asked.

i could feel sasha's glare like she was daring me to say something, than she'll find me and kill me .

'' wel' '' i said standing up. '' i think you guy are good singers, not the best but good. you sound better as a gruop than alone. i mean milea was so behind on the dance and sasha when your perfrom you sound dead. and you add no energy to the music '' some people let out a gasp.

'' fuck you bitch! we don't care what you think '' i matched sasha's glare.'' i run this school so you should shot your stupid fuckin mouths'' she yelled. i could see helia's hand turn into fists.

'' the last time i checked this was a free country, and if you don't like advice. go ahead and keep running your little porn show '' musa said standing up now.

'' bitch '' jane yelled.

'' let's see you guy's try better '' jack yelled, musa and i walked to the front of class.

** '"People Like Us"**

**flora:We come into this world unknown**  
**But know that we are not alone**  
**They try and knock us down**  
**But change is coming, it's our time now**

****i grabbed the microphone and started walking around , lots of people smiled at me

**musa:Hey… everybody loses it,**  
**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**And hey… yeah I know what you're going through**  
**Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive**  
**Oh**

**both:People like us, we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

****everyone was on there feets dancing to the music just like us, i could see sasha going crazy which just made me smile more

musa's started dancing with two guy's to my right. and she looked like she was having a blast!it felt amazing as i started dancing

at the front, moving my hips from side to side.

**musa:Hey, this is not a funeral**  
**It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage**  
**Just wait, everything will be okay**  
**Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames**  
**Oh**

**both:People like us, we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**flora:We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

helia had picked me up and put me on a table,some other people joined me and started dancing danced in perfect

sync! making the whole place roar with cheers.

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**musa:They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me**  
**This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed**  
**So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare**  
**Tonight we're gonna change forever**

**flora:Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**Oh**

**both:People like us, we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

musa and i walked down the isle, we turned to sasha and her friends and smirked. she looked like she

was about to strangle us!

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**flora:Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

we ended in a strong pose causing every body to roar.'' you guy's are amazing showing your true blends ! that was truely amazing '' smiled, as she clapped her hands.'' class dis missed ''

we were about to walk out of the class room when sasha and her friends stopped us. '' get out of our way '' riven glared at jack.'' wow riven such big talk for a punt dude '' jack smirked, '' ohh my fucking god don't you guy's know when to give up '' musa yelled.

'' your not hot shit just because you came into out school don't mean you rule it ! '' jane glared.

'' move out of our way '' riven repeated .

'' fucking god shut up '' mile yelled. '' who the hell are you telling to shut up, bitch '' musa said.

everyone started to argue at the same time, causing my head to explode. '' shut the fuck up ''

'' let's get one thing strait, we don't like you you don't like us. now just move out of our way and whell be out of your way '' i yelled i didn't wait for an answer i pushed right by them with my friends by my side.

* * *

flora got balls to stand up to her like that :D


End file.
